


Familiar Faces

by reeby10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, Community: quicky_bang, Community: spnspringfling, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Dean had seen the guy hanging around the fringes of the investigation for days, ever since they rolled into town looking for the culprit of several mysterious deaths.





	Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/167990.html) for SPN Spring Fling 2017.
> 
> Now with lovely art from the Quicky Bang 2017 by beelikej!! See the masterpost [here](http://beelikej.livejournal.com/521970.html).

Dean had seen the guy hanging around the fringes of the investigation for days, ever since they rolled into town looking for the culprit of several mysterious deaths. There was something familiar about him, but Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on what. It was probably innocuous, but Dean always tried to trust his instincts, so he kept an eye on the guy as inconspicuously as possible.

It was two days later, after interviewing the only witness at the newest crime scene, that Dean saw the guy talking to one of the local PD. The two talked for a minute, too far away for Dean to actually hear what was going on, and the officer pointed in the direction of where Dean and Sam were standing. The guy nodded and seemed to be heading over to them until he suddenly turned down the closest alley and disappeared.

Well, that wasn’t suspicious at all.

“Hey,” Dean said, getting his brother’s attention. “I’m gonna go track down a lead. Can you finish up here and interview the widow?”

Sam looked at him a little funny, but didn’t argue, so Dean headed for the alley as quickly as he could. The guy he was following had a pretty good lead on him, but as he exited the other side, he caught a glimpse of the guy down the street, slipping into yet another alley. Dean picked up the pace, wanting to catch up before the guy really disappeared.

By the time he got to the alley, the guy was only a dozen or so feet ahead. Dean took of running. The guy must have heard him because he turned and stopped. It threw Dean off for a second because most people would take off when they saw they were being followed. He only stumbled for a second before recovering and pulling out a knife as he finally caught up.

He pushed the guy up against the wall, arm across his chest and knife at his throat. “Who are you?” he asked, voice harsh.

“Don’t you recognize me, Dean?” he said with a sardonic lilt that made vague familiarity buzz in the back of Dean’s mind. “But I guess I was easy to forget, what with you thinking I was dead.”

“There’s a lot of people I’ve thought were dead that turned out not to be,” Dean replied, only a little bitterly. Some he was glad weren’t dead, but most… “But a name might be nice. That sort of thing helps with recognition, you know.”

The guy raised a hand and Dean pressed the knife a little harder, a trickle of blood appearing at the edge of the blade. “Hey, hey, I’m just going to take off the hat.”

Dean backed off an inch or two, eyes hard on the guy as he reached up slowly and removed his hat. A moment later, the guy was pulling at the corner of his face and it started coming away, the skin seemingly just peeling away. It only took a second for the guys beard to be pulled off entirely. Memories of the same face suddenly hit, though the burn scars at the corner of his jaw, previously covered by the beard, hadn’t been there the last time Dean had seen him.

“Henriksen?”

Victor smiled, a little crooked, and Dean let the hand holding the knife relax and fall to his side. It had been years, and Victor was right, he’d thought he was dead. Honestly, Dean couldn’t think of a way he’d survived the explosion, though it was obvious looking at him that he hadn’t come out quite unscathed.

“Death didn’t agree with you?” Dean asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

“You could say that,” Victor said with a snort of laughter. He shook his head. “I’m not really sure how I survived, honestly. But I decided that after all of that, I couldn’t just go on blindly living my life or try to pick up a new one somewhere else.”

Dean found himself nodding. Now he got why Victor had been here since he and Sam got to town, at least a little. “So you became a hunter.”

“Kind of felt like I had to, after that,” Victor replied, which Dean more than understood. He’d seen men go through less and still get dragged into the life. “Turns out I make a pretty good one, all things considered. Even alone.”

Dean hummed noncommittally. That was yet to be proven, in his opinion. “So what are you doing here?” he asked. “Trying to step in on our hunt?”

“I actually thought maybe we could work together,” Victor said, shrugging like it was no big deal. “I think I have some information that would be useful on this, if you want. I may not have been a hunter for long, but I’m a quick study.”

Dean through for a moment, hand clenching unconsciously on the knife he still held. On the one hand, he wasn’t a big fan of working with unproven hunters, even ones his gut told him might be an asset, but on the other hand he and Sam hadn’t made much progress since they picked this one up. Maybe a little help wouldn’t go amiss. He relaxed some, slipping the knife back in its sheath.

“Alright,” Dean finally sighed out, making Victor crack the barest hint of a smile. “But we do this my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
